Un Amor Disparejo
by Karura UchihaI wtf
Summary: Lisa entra en el prestigiado instituto privado, gracias a una Ahora ella tendrá que sobrevivir sin poder ver a su familia y en otro ambiente, donde todos los estudiantes son de elevadas clases Ella querrá pasar desapercibida, pero un chico le llamará la atención, al igual que a Por que él no es como los Esto va pa' largo


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Los Simpson no me pertenecen, son creación de Matt Groening

**Advertencia: **de cierta manera AU, posible OOC y… y ya esta :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sé que algunas probablemente me estén mentando la madre por crear un fic, de otro fandom, cuando no he terminado mis trabajillos pendientes. Pero mi mente no funciona como yo quiero :'c y mi mente quiere que escriba sobre esta pareja dispareja, que a mi parecer es hermosa, y solamente me da ideas para esto. Espero que les guste, que comenten y algún día actualizare en los otros fics. **_

_**Paciencia, que la prepa y mis maestros del mal no me dejan u.u**_

_**Sin más, disfruten la lectura~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiré al ver la elegante fachada que se elevaba a unos metros ante mí. Todavía no podía creer que me encontraba realmente aquí. En el famoso y codicioso instituto privado de Springfield. Donde sólo los de familias adineradas e hijos de políticos podían entrar. Vaya que era afortunada… o al menos así debería de sentirme. Pero no, me sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Aun no entraba en el ostentoso edificio y ya podía imaginar el desprecio de las miradas de los estudiantes sobre mí. Volví a suspirar. Sujeté con más fuerza mi mochila y comencé a caminar en dirección al enorme portón. A penas toqué la fina madera y las puertas ya se habían abierto.

—Bienvenida, Lisa Simpson —me dijo un señor de apariencia ya grande, con el semblante serio pero ojos cálidos— la estábamos esperando —una mueca que parecía sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Ese simple gesto basto para calmarme. Sonreí débilmente e incliné la cabeza a modo de saludo— permítame su equipaje —extendió su brazo hacia mí y antes de que me negara, ya me lo había quitado— ahora le indicaré en dónde se encuentra su dormitorio —me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, con la espalda recta y cabeza en alto. A pesar de su edad, se veía bastante… elegante…

Lo seguí, cuidando mis pies para evitar tropezarme.

Conforme caminamos, descubrí que el edificio principal era la dirección, secretarias y salas de administración. Tan grande fachada para algo tan… común. Salimos del edificio principal y un amplio jardín, hermoso y cuidadosamente pulcro se extendía ante nosotros. De sólo ver ese pasto tan verde, me dieron ganas de correr y echarme sobre él y girar. Pero no podía, esta era una escuela de gente "fina" que no harían eso ni en sus sueños más alocados. Debían de mantener una imagen impecable, ya que en este instituto, solo lo mejor de la sociedad estaba. Y ahora yo era parte de ella.

—Espero que se adapte pronto a nuestro estilo de vida y que no se le haga difícil encontrar todos sus salones —habló el señor, que yo seguía sin saber su nombre— a su lado derecho, están los dormitorios de los hombres, después las canchas de futbol, basquetbol y voleibol, después esta la piscina y el comedor. El dormitorio está al otro lado, pero por favor, no crea que queda lejos, hay atajos e incluso, puede rentar una bicicleta para su facilidad de traslado —seguía hablando, caminando rápidamente por el camino empedrado que atravesaba el hermoso pasto verde.

_Qué grande es esto_. Pensé asombrada. Sabía que este lugar era… imponente con sus instalaciones, pero nunca imagine cuán grande seria. Con forme sabia más de las instalaciones, me sentía más insignificante.

Algo comenzó a sonar, sobresaltándome. Observé como el señor sacaba una radio de su bolsillo del saco y respondía serenamente. No pude captar nada de lo que dijo, ya que murmuraba rápidamente. Colgó repentinamente y se giró, volviéndome a sobresaltar.

—Me temo que no podré acompañarla hasta su dormitorio, surgió algo en dirección y necesitan de mi presencia, pero me encargaré de encontrar a alguien que pueda escoltarla. Solo deme un segundo —ni siquiera le importó esperar mi respuesta, ya que había vuelto a sacar el radio y a mirar por ambos lados, como buscando a alguien. Al no encontrar lo que quería, volvió a sacar su radio y presionaba un botón—. ¿Si, Myra, podrías mandar al joven Colin al área verde central? Si… dile que se apresure… —colgó su radio y sus ojos se volvieron a centrar en mí—. Temo que ya debo irme, estará sola pero no por mucho, por favor espere al joven Colin en ésas bancas —señaló unas que estaban a un par de metros de nosotros.

Antes de que yo pudiera responder siquiera, él ya se había ido. Noté que mi maleta estaba a un lado de mí, no se la había llevado…. Suspiré derrotada y la recogí, caminé hasta las bancas que antes me había señalado. Escogí una banca con una amplia sombra de árbol. No quería quemarme mucho.

Ya sola, pude observar todo detalladamente. Las fachadas de los edificios eran tan elegantes y… limpias. Pareciera como si ayer hubieran pintado. Los cristales estaban tan resplandecientes. Pude ver que los alumnos salían de varios lugares, todos con uniformes, pero diferentes. Unas con faldas, increíblemente cortas, sacos cafés y corbatas rojas, otras con shorts o pantalones cafés y blusas blancas. Los chicos, casi todos iban con el uniforme deportivo. Todos eran… guapos, los pocos alumnos que podía ver eran bastante atractivos, las chicas parecían modelos y los chicos actores de novelas juveniles. Me sentía más fuera de lugar. Yo no era guapa ni linda, era solo una cerebrito que siempre destacaba en las calificaciones.

Un grupo de chicos me sacó de mis pensamientos. Todos iban con el uniforme normal, de saco beige, corbata roja y pantalones cafés. Eran unos cuatro chicos, dos rubios, uno castaño y otro de cabello negro. Todos tenían un aire de grandeza a su alrededor. Sonreían con arrogancia. Con solo verlos supe que eran unos pesados.

— ¡Hey, Charlie! —una voz los alertó y a mí también. Giré en busca aquella voz, encontrándome con otro chico, algo más robusto que ellos, castaño de ojos cafés, su uniforme estaba descuidado, no iba fajado como los otros, su corbata estaba atada descuidadamente y sus pantalones los tenía un poco por debajo de lo elegantemente señalado—. Tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿recuerdas? —se acercó al grupo con una confianza que me dio escalofríos, haciendo retroceder al grupo. Me pregunté quién de ellos era Charlie—. Entonces… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste de mi abuelo? —se acercó al chico rubio de cabello chino, lo sujetó por las solapas del saco y lo alzó unos centímetros. Solo entonces me di cuenta de la diferencia que había entre él y los otros cuatro. Probablemente si yo me paraba a su lado, me sacaría una cabeza…

— ¡L-lo siento Nelson! ¡N-no era mi intención hablar mal de tu abuelo! L-lo juro… —toda la arrogancia del chico y sus amigos había desaparecido, interesante. Pero mi parte pacifista me impedía observar aquella escena sin hacer nada. Así que antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya me encontraba caminando hacia ellos, sin saber exactamente qué iba a hacer—. Pero no es mi culpa que tu abuelo libere a toda la lacra de la sociedad solo por un par de billetes —dijo eso con una sonrisa y mi corazón se detuvo al ver cómo el puño del castaño se estrellaba con fuerza sobre el rostro del rubio. Solté un grito sin aire y corrí hacia ellos, tropezándome con mis propios pies.

— ¡Charlie! —gritaron sus amigos y los tres se abalanzaron hacia el castaño, que había aventado a su amigo un par de metros, para poder hacerles frente. No les presté atención, por comprobar el pulso del tal Charlie, estaba vivo, inconsciente y sangrando de la nariz, pero vivo. Suspire aliviada y alcé la vista. El tal… ¿Nelson? Ya había derribado al otro rubio y ahora se agarraba a golpes con el de pelo negro, el otro castaño estaba en el suelo, sujetándose un brazo.

_Que fuerza debe de tener…_. Pensé algo impresionada, pero deseche la idea y me acerqué lentamente hacia la pelea, pensando cuidadosamente qué iba a hacer, sin salir tan lastimada de eso.

El castaño le lanzó una patada directamente en el estomago al azabache y lo mando volando un par de metros. Se giró y fulmino con la mirada al otro castaño, que seguía en el suelo. En cámara lenta vi cómo se acercaba a él, con las manos en puño y las cejas fruncidas. Ni siquiera sé qué estaba pensando cuando recogí una piedra y se la lancé a la cabeza, destanteándolo por el impacto. Giró su cabeza hacia mi dirección y sus ojos castaños me fulminaron horriblemente. Intenté correr, pero las piernas no me respondían. Él se acercó a mí en cinco zancadas. Efectivamente, me ganaba por una cabeza de altura, así que tuve que alzar la mirada para poder confrontarlo.

— ¡¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema?! —me gritó y su voz me hizo estremecer del miedo. Sonaba tan enojado.

—L-la violencia… no resuelve nada… y… —ni podía respirar, estaba tan nerviosa.

— ¿Y por eso me lanzaste esa piedra? Claro… eso no es violencia, ¿cierto? —una sonrisa cínica se formo en sus labios— pues déjame enseñarte qué les pasa a todos aquellos que me interrumpen. Yo no discrimino género ni nada —su enorme mano, casi del tamaño de mi cara, me sujeto del brazo, lastimándome al instante por la fuerza en la que me agarraba.

—P-por favor… —susurré casi sin voz, cerré los ojos y esperé lo peor. Pero nada paso. Al abrirlos, me encontré con que mi atacante estaba mirando con el ceño, todavía más fruncido, pero en otra dirección. Seguí su mirada, encontrándome con un chillo de cabello rojizo y mirada verde, que nos observaba tranquilamente.

—Nunca pensé que llegarías a golpear a una mujer, Nelson —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó hacia nosotros, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. También veo que ya armaste tu _fiesta_ aquí —sus ojos recorrieron a los cuatro chicos, todos en el suelo, en deplorables condiciones—. Creí que ibas a hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por cambiar, Nelson.

—Deja de molestar, Colin —murmullo Nelson, lentamente me soltó y pude sentir como la sangre corría de golpe por mis venas hasta llegar a mis dedos. No me había dado cuenta de que su agarre me había cortado la circulación—. Ya te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos, nerd —se acercó al tal Colin con aire amenazante. Sin pensarlo, lo sujete por su manga del saco, él instantáneamente volteo a verme, intrigado, pero yo bajé la cara, porque simplemente no podía enfrentarme a él y explicar mi comportamiento. A pesar de todo, no lo solté—. Como sea —volvió su atención a Colin, pero ya se notaba más relajado— ni se te ocurra amenazarme con esto, porque sabes que te ira peor que a este cuarteto de inútiles —suspiró pausadamente y giró hacia mí—. ¿Puedes soltarme ya? —examiné sus ojos, buscando algún signo de violencia, pero parecía que ya se había desahogado.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo solté, me hice a un lado. Él camino rápidamente, su hombro chocando contra mí. Observé su amplia espalda alejarse sin pena. Solo entonces, pude sentir que los latidos de mi corazón se acompasaban.

—Eso fue muy valiente, Lisa Simpson —giré para encarar al pelirrojo, que sonreía cálidamente—. Nunca nadie se ha enfrentado de esa manera a Nelson Muntz —extendió su brazo derecho, ofreciéndome su mano—. Soy Colin O'Flanaghan, mucho gusto —volvió a mostrarme esa sonrisa y yo le respondí el gesto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ok… es pequeño, como casi todo lo que escribo. Sé que esto ha sido una primera impresión medio violenta, pero así es Nelson y este romance será lento x'3 quiero divertirme un poco antes de que todo sea acaramelado.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, si es así, por favor déjenme un review y entre más reciba más rápido me pongo a escribir :D y más rápido trendan actualización~**_

_**¿Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias?**_

_**Ya saben que al lector lo que pida x3**_


End file.
